moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Firesong Council
The Firesong Council is the governing body of the Sin'dorei House of Firesong, and consists of magical, military, civilian, business, and external voices. The Firesong Council exists formally to provide council to the ruling Patriarch, and the military and arcane positions are selected by the Lord Arcanist, though all councilors are expected to strive to view matters objectively. The Sun Matriarch of House Firesong, currently Salandra Firesong, is the formal head of the body which by a 3/4 vote, can force hearings and seek alternate proposals from the Lordship. These provisions exist when there is wide consensus including by his allies, of a Lord's wrongdoing, and records show them sparsely being used in the 11,000 year history of House Firesong, and the Council serves as the primary military and civilian leadership of Hose Firesong. History Informal advisers have always played a role in both House Firesong's Patriarchal and Matriarchal sides, each with commanders as befit their responsibility. A Firesong Mage-Lord's sphere of governance includes all military and magical authority, and as strong a role as the Lordship seeks in matters of diplomacy and politics. The later spheres are generally those of the Sun Matriarch, whom serves as governess of the capital of Firesong-governed Ashal'Thalas, Bal'adeni, where the Firesong Council Chambers stand in the city's Royal Quarter. The Sun Matriarch is responsible for the management of the civilian population, and the day to day running of Ashal'Thalas. Docking fee collectors, scribes, tax collectors and many artisans answer to the Sun Matriarch. While at times in its history the council proved adversarial, but as such interfere's with the Lordship's ability to effectively govern and can lead to political instability. The Council will generally only seek to block an act of the Lord Arcanist or Lord Paramount if believing it a threat to the well-being of Ashal'Thalas and/or House Firesong. This was last formally exercised 700 years before the fall of the Sunwell during the lordship of Tiron I, whom formally ascended at age nine on the assassination of his father. As the role of the Council collectively has grown increasingly advisory, it is unlikely to take such formal actions, and one Lord may prefer councilors which are more willing to challenge decisions than others. It is customary for the council to meet in private with neither the Lord Arcanist or Sun Matriarch present, as it is safe to assume given the nature of politics in Quel'Thalas that each knows what is said. The Firesong Council combined is the apparatus which with a lordship, military, and viscounty is governed, and with the heads of the Emberstriders and Bailan Guard, an Arkhana'dorah Councilor and the major trade guilds of Bal'adeni represented, the Lord of Ashal'Thalas governs very much through those on the council, making them an intricate part of House Firesong's leadership. Councilors are generally more likely to bring a problem within their sphere of command to the Lordship's attention quietly, and only resort to a formal council action should they feel a serious situation remains unaddressed. Within the Firesong Council sits the military council, the commanders of the Firesong forces in offensive and defensive operations. These officers often consult with Lord Firesong and each other often, and while tactical decisions not impacting Ashal'Thalas are generally taken up by the military council, which meets regularly with the Lord and Emberquill to deliver reports, concerns, receive orders and hear the status of allies. Membership * Caretaker Ala'nairi Direnni - Speaker of the Council and Keeper of the Dal'felo Spire, Caretaker Direnni was the most trusted civilian hand of Entilzha's father Xarian, with the same seeming to carry through for his son, Entilzha Firesong. Caretaker Direnni manages all comings and goings from the Spire and acts with authority within it. She is responsible for conveying the position of the Lordship to a formal meeting, and representative of the civilian population in and around the Dal'felo Spire. * Lady Israai Lightglow - Captain of the Bailan Guard and Matriarch of House Lightglow, Israai commands Firesong infantry and mounted units, and her Bailan Guard see to the security of sensitive locations. A leading commander in the Ghostlands Campaign, Israai is among the leading voices on the council. * Ranger-Captain Thendrian Redfall - Leader of the Emberstriders, the Rangers of Ashal'Thalas, of which the surface is three quarters forested terrain. Thendrian commands his forces from the southern city of Ember Watch, guarding the narrow sea border to Amani Troll territory. While Thendrian's duties have largely been confined to Ashal'Thalas, he played a role in the early training of the Thera-dora. * Court Arcanist Morgane Devaux - Entilzha's Nightborne ally is a recent addition to the Council, serving as Lord Firesong's arcane adviser, instead as is customary of one of the elders among the Arkhana'dorah. Morgane also represents the interests of the Shal'dorei village Belore'aran in northeast Ashal'Thalas. * Emberquill Jandissa Starweaver - Lady Starweaver is responsible for all documents, record keeping, visas, and the management of the Ashal'Thalas Registry in Bal'adeni. The second highest civilian figure beneath Caretaker Direnni, the Emberquill wields notable bureaucratic power. * Priestess Meridia Dawnbreaker - Although not from Ashal'Thalas, Meridia stands stronger than any priestess House Firesong has seen since the loss of Entilzha's wife, Lady Valeria Moringray-Firesong. She's gained his trust over the course of various endeavors, and is the leading advocate for the clergy and aspirants of House Firesong. Meridia is the only Quel'dorei on the Council, and represents the 10% of Ashal'Thalas whom identify as Quel'dorei in addition to clergy and aspirants. Vacant Seats A number of positions lack a formal councilor. * Baroness of Ember Watch - Appointed by the Sun Matriarch to the estate northeast of Ember Watch, the Baroness is responsible for the interests of the farmers and other civilians in the area. Lady Salandra is likely leaving the position vacant for political considerations, and its representative duties are assumed by the Emberstriders envoy. * Countess of Bal'adeni- Traditionally a powerful councilor and the voice of the people in and around the capital where over half of Ashal'Thalas population resides, the title is held by Entilzha's child daughter, Ysandre Firesong. Sun Matriarch Salandra Firesong acts as formal regent while many daily duties fall to Caretaker Direnni. The Council responsibilities of the Countess fall to Direnni, strengthening her power. * Consulate-General - A chief diplomat or external representative generally sits on the council, though with Lord Firesong acting directly at the Firesong Suramar Consulate and no other major diplomatic initiatives at work, no other Firesong representatives rise to the level of a councilor. The envoy to Hearthglen is an important link to the neutral forces of Lordaeron, and may rise to this position with time and the diplomatic conditions. * Miscellaneous Seats - The Lord Arcanist and Sun Matriarch each reserve the right to name up to five additional councilors, as the situation merits. During the Troll Wars invasion, documented by the Arkhana'dorah, all ten additional seats were named, plus a number of provisional members to assure continuous operation. Seven of the ten seats were filled during the recent Ghostlands Campaign, with five military and two civilian councilors seated at the body's largest near the end of the campaign. Category:House of Firesong Category:Blood Elf